Template talk:Main Page/Internet newsfeed
Flag size I am making the images 37px rather than 25px on the News feed. Some flags (such as Mondero's) become oddly distorted at 25px. Here's the flag of Mondero at 25px , at 37px , and at 50px . As you can see, the lines (a major element of the flag) are barely visible at 25px, and are much better at 37px. Another example is the OAM's flag, with text and subtle elements being the focus of the flag. Here's the flag at 25px with even major elements practically invisible, at 37px at a decent level, and at 50px with most larger elements easily visible. It will add some breathing room between the news links and make major elements of the flags more visible while still keeping the short digest feel of the News feed. And, if it helps, this is my justification :D --Quintus314 01:03, June 20, 2010 (UTC) :It certainly appears to be a much better size for the flags on this page. When you go to the main page and see the larger flags, however, they don't look right at all. I suggest we stick to the original size or try 30px. At a smaller size, Mondero's flag may be distorted but it also has a unique design, so we would know which micronation the flag represents even with the distortion. Kalvin Koolidge 14:41, June 20, 2010 (UTC) ::Alright, I'll try 30px. That might help a bit. Quintusπ talk 02:10, June 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Ooh! That works pretty well! 30px is a good compromise. Is it messing up anything else on the main page? It looks good to me for now. Quintusπ talk 02:21, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Egtavian Star Just a quick note to all: Please don't put a link to the Egtavian Star in here, it's for internet news only, as Cajak pointed out to me earlier. I'd rather not have the ''Star ''brought into disrepute, especially after the controversial March 11 issue. --Demontux 16:25, March 18, 2010 (UTC) RSS Feed I would like to ask: Would it be better to have a RSS feed instead of this? --User:Asammut Eight headlines! PARTY HARD!!! Alright, I've noticed that we're having a lot of news passing right now, and that the "left side" of the page is longer than the "right side". As a consequence, I raised the maximum number of external links to 8. I thought that 10 would be okay too, but let's just see how 8 goes. Tell me what you think. :) --Cajak [★Admin★] 18:27, July 19, 2010 (UTC) : I'm happy to go to 10; let's just keep it at that. The main newsbox should stick to 6. --ptrcancer (Admin) 01:12, July 20, 2010 (UTC) ::I agree with the newsfeed issue, mainly because one headline in the Newsfeed can be way longer than a title on the Internet Newsfeed. We could try with 8 this week and then if you want you can switch to 10, it's not a problem for me. :] --Cajak [★Admin★] 10:31, July 20, 2010 (UTC) Flag Anyone who can make Patetopia's flag on here smaller, please do. (I kind of...suck at that type of thing). Thanks. Patetopia 16:11, August 5, 2010 (UTC) Protected? This makes no sense, the Internet Newsfeed can only be edited by admins? Really? Also, the newsfeed can be used for editorials, am I right? --Secundomia (talk),( ),(blog),( ) 02:28, November 18, 2010 (UTC) :I've unprotected it now. That would have been extreme. Kyng Fyrst (talk) 02:27, November 19, 2010 (UTC)